Augmented reality is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, global positioning system (GPS) data or the like. Augmented reality display systems can be integrated into head-up displays, head-mounted displays, cellular phones, computers, tablets, or the like. Typical augmented reality display systems suffer from high latency, rainbow effects and non-conformal imagery. As a user moves, either a display itself or the user's head/eyes, the image on the display must be updated. Some displays, for example, excite red, green and blue pixels at different times to form an image. When a user or display is moved faster than a single excitation cycle through the colors, rainbow effects can appear as the different colors get overlaid over different areas rather than on top of one another. Furthermore, the images in conventional augmented reality displays tend to be non-conformal. In other words, in typical augmented reality displays the displayed image tends to jitter, have delayed movement or otherwise appear where it shouldn't appear. These effects can cause nausea in some users.